Recent studies have shown that a substantial amount of published research results cannot be reproduced by other laboratories under the conditions described in publications. This has led to the conclusion that there is a ?reproducibility crisis? in science today. Three years ago, the NIH began funding efforts to create educational modules to help better train scientists to achieve more reproducible research (RFA-GM-18-002). The NIH chose to focus their efforts on four domains: (1) Experimental design; (2) Laboratory practices; (3) Analysis and reporting; and (4) The Culture of Science. Our group was funded to tackle two of these domains by using our YouTube show, Healthcare Triage, to explain how we could improve both experimental design and the analysis and reporting of research. Our video learning modules were targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and beginning investigators and our goal was to provide these learners with a new educational option for gaining the knowledge they need regarding factors affecting reproducibility in experimental design, data analysis, and reporting in a user-friendly, easily accessible format. The modules were launched in May 2017, and they have been viewed more than 36,000 times with 80% of viewers watching the videos through to completion. The two domains we tackled previously are only part of the problem though. The culture of science, the fourth of the domains included in the NIH?s R25 RFA, is likely the most difficult of the domains to address. Selective reporting of results, the perceived or real pressure to publish in high impact journals, insufficient oversight/mentoring, lack of transparency and insufficient peer review, are all aspects of today?s scientific culture that may be contributing to irreproducible research. Additionally, all of these factors are exacerbated by the different incentive systems put into place by universities, granting agencies, and publishers. Because the problems and the solutions are not quite as clear for this domain, a different approach is needed to tackle the topic. Therefore, we propose to create a podcast series, where we will explore varying opinions on the underlying issues of reproducibility and the culture of science. We will also explore what solutions should be considered to fix the issues identified. These podcasts will not be lectures, nor will they be didactic in nature. Instead, they will be interviews and discussions with thought leaders from around the world regarding the culture of science. The nature of podcasts, along with our team?s experience in the format, will allow us to make the discussions entertaining and informative. The podcasts will be accompanied by lesson guides that will help educators to craft curriculum around the podcast series. We do not anticipate that the podcasts will constitute a class. Instead these podcasts would be readily available content modules that could be easily added to any curricula at any institution on research reproducibility in ways that would add depth to the discussion of how the culture of science contributes to reproducibility of research. The podcast series and accompanying lesson guides would be made available free of charge on all popular platforms.